Krazy
by Lyoko Loko
Summary: Beast Boy is a guy full of love and care, but no one cares for him. When a certain situation approaches him, something inside, something within him just snaps...


Beast Boy sat in the living room and watched TV while eating a carrot soup he recently boiled before the other Titans left. They were on their way to the Jump City Depository to fight the H.I.V.E. who were robbing it at the current moment. He had not been allowed to many crime scenes because of an incident that happened a while back. The green hero eventually changed the channel to where a news cast was covering the scene via helicopter. His attention went straight to Cyborg who was turning a faded grey instead of his normal sky blue color. This could only mean that he was low on power. Mammoth was fighting of the combined power of Raven and Starfire. It seemed to have no effect to the hairy animal. The multiple police officers were trying to fight their way through the rows of the robot army that Gizmo had created. The whereabouts of Gizmo, Jinx, and Robin were unknown so Beast Boy just assumed that they were inside of the bank. _'I should be there. It's obvious that they need my help. But my superior leader thinks I should protect a tower shaped like a T. If I help them, He'll get mad because I didn't guard the tower. If they lose this battle, then he'll be mad that I didn't help!' _

It was a lose-lose situation for Garfield.

He tried changing the channel to take his mind off of it, which was unsuccessful. _'Why am I even a member of this team?' _Right then he heard a loud crash come from behind him. Unaffected by the random sound, he slowly turned around to see that Jinx had blown the doors off of the elevator. Her eyes were glowing a hot pink color and energy was hovering around her hands. Under normal circumstances, the boy would be on his feet and ready to fight, but now he seemed as if he didn't care. "Hey Jinx," he said as he turned back towards the TV. This immediately caused her to calm down as her hexes dropped from her eyes and hands. "Uhh…hey," she responded questionably. The pink haired girl walked around the couch and saw the Beast slumped down constantly flipping through the channels. He looked as if he never smiled a day in his life. "Shouldn't you be fighting me back," she asked

"I should," he responded, "but there isn't a reason.

"I broke into the tower, though."

"Did you actually _break _anything?"

"No."

With that being said, he simply just returned his focus to the TV. He eventually returned to the same news station covering the H.I.V.E. robbery. Cyborg stood motionless behind a cop car due to the fact that his battery died. Mammoth defeated both Raven and Starfire as they were both unconscious. The conditions of Robin remained unknown to him. Jinx spoke again. "Don't you want to help your team?" The shape shifter drew a deep breath. "Not really. Even if I wanted to, the human traffic light I call a leader told me to guard the tower. She laughed lightly for she knew he was talking about Robin's Red, Yellow, and Green attire. "Well he isn't trying to guard it well if he left all entrances unlocked," she said. _'Wow, he the last person that I thought I'd see like this.' _Beast Boy turned the TV off and turned to Jinx. He put his hands together as if he was praying. "Jinx," he said, "I'm not in the mood to fight. I'm _begging _you to leave. Please!" This action really caught her off guard. She actually began to feel sorry for the Changeling. "Okay," she said. As she began to walk out, she heard a sniffle come from the couch. She looked over her shoulder and saw the green boy leaning forward with his hands cupped over his face. _'Is he crying?' _She shrugged it off and continued to walk to the elevator. That's when he got a call on his communicator. He quickly wiped his tears away and tried his best to keep his composure. Beast Boy answered the communicator with a weak hello.

"You dumbass," Robin insulted, "Where were you?"

Beast Boy once again took a deep breath. "At the tower."

"We needed help, but we lost the battle because you decided not to show up!"

"But I-"

"No 'buts'. Your punishment shall take place upon our arrival."

The call ended after Robin hung up. Beast Boy held the communicator tight in his hand trying to prevent himself from doing something that he'll later regret. Jinx saw the whole thing as it happened. She was surprised at the leader's behavior. She was also surprised that the green boy had managed not to lose his mind. The elevator began to move downward, but Jinx jumped through the broken doors in a panic. She had not pressed the buttons for the elevator yet. That means the Titans have arrived. The pale girl quickly ran to the room in the back undetected where she decided to hide. There was a bunk bed on the left, and an aquarium to the right with a desk straight down the middle resting below the window. That was perfect for her escape, but she was curious as to what would happen to Beast Boy. She peeked out of the door and looked down in the kitchen where they were gathered. Beast Boy was sitting at the table with his back turned with everyone else standing around him. Cyborg was holding a plate in his hand but it was too high up to be able to tell what it was.

"Friends," Starfire began, "I do not believe that it is a mandatory requirement to punish Beast Boy by forcing him to consume the burger of the cheese. Is he not the vegetarian?" He added on to that comment. "Yeah, why is it that she's the only one with a heart?" Cyborg tossed the plate onto the marble surface and slid it towards the green beast. _'He's a vegetarian, too,'_ she thought as he poked at it and started gagging. Raven just sat there the whole time looking as depressed as usual. Robin had his staff in his hands as if he was going to swing. _'What kind of hero is he?'_ Robin looked at the plate and realized that Beast Boy has failed to take a bite. "Ten seconds," the leader said without hesitation. Beast Boy looked at the burger with envy. He swore to himself that he would never eat meat again. Now he was being forced to eat it. In his mind, the ten seconds had passed and he did not know what would happen next. Suddenly he heard a clanging sound and pain traveled around his back. The green beast arched his back and screamed in agony. Jinx could not believe she just saw Robin strike a teammate in the back with a metal rod. Starfire felt the same way, but she was able to say something about it. "Robin, I command you terminate this unreasonable behavior at once!" Jinx had decided that she had seen enough. She opened the window and dived into the body of water below the tower.

"I would have ate the burger," said Robin. Cyborg snatched the plate off of the table and said, "I'm not wasting money. That's $3.27 worth of burger." Beast Boy, struggling to stand straight, stood up and looked at the two. "You know what," he screamed, "Fuck you and your burger!" The changeling stormed away and towards the stairwell.

It was heavy rain and darkness that surrounded Beast Boy, but he didn't seem to mind. He just wanted to stay away from the tall "T" for as long as possible. He continued to walk down Riverside Drive at 8:42 p.m. His clothes were drenched and his green hair was all across his forehead. _'Maybe I don't belong to the Teen Titans. Maybe I should go back to Africa. That's if they even want to talk.'_ He then reached for his pocket for a lighter and a blunt of marijuana. It seemed as if this medicinal plant was one of the three things that were holding him together; the other two being his foster mom, Elasti-Woman and Starfire.

After a couple of hits, he was completely in his own world. For that moment, he had no cares in the world. _'Whoa! That felt great! Yep! I feel good! A-OK! Or is it B-OK? Man, I'm not an A or a B! Well…maybe I am a B… I wanna be an A so bad, but I'm just a motherfucking B; the second letter of the alphabet. I wanna be an A, so I can be the alpha I'm just a B though so I'm the bet. The bet between two girls fighting for the Beastie Boy! _He began to walk past an alley and heard a soft cute voice say, "Hey, Beast Boy!


End file.
